Stranger things have happened
by NekoLove1
Summary: Arthur, a kind of guy that was sort of a genius at his school with many admirers and few friends, decides on a whim to go on a site called 'Omegle'. There after a few nightmare conversations meets an annoying man where they end up sharing emails to stay in contact. may have smut in later chapters Also I would like Lily for helping me with the basic plot line and title!
1. Chapter 1

_**Stranger things have happened**_

_**Pairing: UsUk**_

_**Rating: hm probably 16+**_

_**Summary: Arthur, a kind of guy that was sort of a genius at his school with many admirers and few friends, decides on a whim to go on a site called 'Omegle'. There after a few nightmare conversations meets an annoying man where they end up sharing emails to stay in contact. As Arthur and this man's relationship grows to friendship by saying everything about themselves and yet saying nothing at all another friendship blossoms when Arthur ends up tutoring Mr. popular, Alfred, what happens when Arthur realizes who his pin pal is? And more importantly will they be able to keep the relationship they have now? warning may contain smut **_

'Why did I even go on this bloody site?'

Arthur Kirkland was sitting at his desk looking at his computer screen's one tab which was none other than Omegle.

Now he wasn't the kind of person that would go on sites like this, hell he didn't even use his computer unless it was something for class, but he had heard a lot about this site at his school. Finally he decided that he would go against one of his own rules and use the computer for something that was not school related, though he argued with himself for almost an hour that it was in a way, and so far he had broken that rule in vain.

He didn't know what he expected from this site exactly, Omegle seemed to always be on the back end of everyone's jokes. Only the Otakus' role playing stories seemed to be even the slightest bit normal about this place, sad isn't it? But what he surely wasn't expecting was being put into so many conversations with horny women that he no doubt knew were just some perverted old men that wanted any kind of action they could get, he had quickly disconnected to those in the first minute.

In fact he was about to give up on both this site and his faith in humanity when he decided to give it one last try.

_You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi! _

_Stranger: Hey dude!_

_You: Hello there_

_Stranger: Wats up?_

_You: So far I have been having the worst experience of my life by being on this site._

_Stranger: Haha yeah some of these ppl on here can be a little wierd. _

Arthur looked doubtfully at the screen, but decided to stay optimistic with this chat. Even though all the words this person was misspelling got on his nerves a little.

_You: You mean like yourself?_

_Stranger: Hey! not nice bro!_

_You: I never said I was nice and last time I checked we are not brothers, unless of course this is one of my older brothers playing some prank on me…_

_Stranger: Dude its slang! and u have a brother to?_

_You: ….I knew that, and yes I have several actually._

_Stranger: That's cool! i only have 1 and i hav to protect him because I am a hero!_

_You: Hero eh?_

_Stranger: Yea! though we are twins hes like a little bro to me so i gotta watch over him!_

_You: …By any chance are you nine?_

_Stranger: No! im 16 not 9_

_You: Oh god we are the same age…_

_Stranger: Realy? _

_Stranger: This is sooooooo cool i havnt met anyone my age here!_

_You: Well I am glad you are finding this small coincidence so interesting._

_Stranger: Wat? dont you find this cool?_

_You: Hardly._

_Stranger: Awww come on bro ths is cool!_

_You: Why do you assume that I am a male?_

_Stranger: b/c u type like 1!_

_You: Then may I assume you are a female since you type like one?_

_Stranger: ….Thats mean! ima guy!_

Arthur gave a small smile of amusement that kept growing at every message the stranger sent. Sure the man was annoying and idiotic, but he was the closest thing he had gotten too interesting, plus he would be lying if he said that he wasn't entertaining.

Before he knew it a few hours had passed by and he was still chatting with the stranger, pausing every once in a while to eat and do his homework.

_You: Have you noticed how long we have been typing to each other?_

_Stranger: Hav u noticed how weirdly yu type?_

_You: What do you mean? _

_Stranger: Like a sir…._

_You: I beg your pardon?_

_Stranger: Yu type like a sir!_

_You: …Why am I even chatting with you…_

_Stranger: B/c i am a hero! _

_You: Right…._

_Stranger: Besides u would hav disconected awhile ago if u really didnt want to talk! :) _

_You: Speaking of which I should probably leave now I still have class tomorrow._

_Stranger: Oh ok…._

_Stranger: HEY WAIT A SEC!_

_You: *Sigh* What now? _

_Stranger: Heres my email IAmAHero *****.com email me sometime! _

_You: But I don't have a email for that sort of thing…_

_Stranger: Haha u serious? just make 1 bro!_

_You: What should I call it? _

'Oh my god am I really going to go along with this?'

_Stranger: GentlemanSir!_

_You: What…_

_Stranger: Oh come oooon it suits u!_

_You: *Sigh* Alright I will humor you…_

_Stranger: Thaannks! _

_Stranger: Well night bro! _

_You: Good night._

_Your conversational partner has disconnected. _

Arthur sighed and leaned back in his chair. He was exhausted and really wanted to sleep, but the stubborn part of him kept him up as he thought more of his new little pin pal.

Sure the guy may have lied about his age, but something told him he was too stupid to even do that. Plus it's not like he was going to say anything too specific about himself if anything the guy had said more about himself than he had, but he wasn't going to be a fool and he already had set up a wall between himself and the man so he never could do anything dangerous to him. Though he wouldn't worry too much since he doubted it would last more than a month.

He walked over to his dresser and quickly got into pajama pants before going to his bed.

Not even realizing how much his life would change just from that one interaction with someone he didn't even know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stranger things have happened part 2**

**Pairing: UsUk**

**Rating: hm probably 16+**

**Story idea: My friend Lily**

**Summary: Arthur, a kind of guy that was sort of a genius at his school with many admirers and few friends, decides on a whim to go on a site called 'Omegle'. There after a few nightmare conversations meets an annoying man where they end up sharing emails to stay in contact. As Arthur and this man's relationship grows to friendship by saying everything about themselves and yet saying nothing at all another friendship blossoms when Arthur ends up tutoring Mr. popular, Alfred, what happens when Arthur realizes who his pin pal is? And more importantly will they be able to keep the relationship they have now? Warning may contain smut **

The next day Arthur woke up an hour before school, which was a normal day to day thing, but what wasn't normal was the fact he felt tired as hell. He knew that idiot he met yesterday wasn't entirely to blame for his grogginess, but was still a big part of the reason he didn't get his 8 hours of sleep he usually gets any other day.

Honestly he hadn't felt this tired since the day he took the entry exam to get into his school, he had studied all night even though it was all more of a review.

With a grunt he finally got out of bed knowing that time wouldn't stop just because he was tired.

Quietly, as to not wake the household up, he walked into the kitchen. Where he made himself some tea and took a few of the scones his mother had made yesterday. 'If this doesn't wake me up I don't know what will.' Sure he had thought of drinking some of that black sludge people liked to call coffee instead of tea, but honestly he would rather be dead tired than ever drink that.

"Oi Artie are you dead or something?"

Arthur jumped, almost spilling the still steaming hot tea all over himself, he got up and turned around giving his brother a glare just for him to start laughing.

"Wow Artie never seen you jump so high before. For a second there I thought you pissed your pants!" His brother kept laughing, while Arthur just rolled his eyes at his lack of maturity.

"Shut up Liam*, and my name is not Artie you git."

"I'm aloud to call ya anything I want, and what's with your face? I mean I know your not much of a morning person, but you look like you went through hell and back… Wait don't tell me, you stayed up late looking at some naughty things on the internet, am I right? Geez Artie I knew you weren't as innocent as you seemed, but I would have never guessed you had an addiction to po-"

"Shut up you wanker!" Arthur's face flushed crimson as he glared at his younger brother. Yes he would be lying if he said he was completely innocent to everything and anything rated +18, he was still a teenage boy at the end of the day, but there was something of being accused of a porn addiction by his own little brother that made him more than a little flustered.

Liam gave him a smirk that told him he wasn't about to like whatever he was about to say. "Seems too me that if anyone's a wanker it would be y- Gah that burns!" Liam looked down at his now tea soaked shirt just as Arthur looked down at his now empty tea cup.

With a heavy sigh Arthur set his cup by his plate and walked past the other Kirkland, whom was still looking down at his shirt only to look up as his brother passed by him.

"Now if that's all you have to say to me, git, I will take my leave for school." He gracefully made his way to the front door. When his brother called out, no doubt with that smirk plastered back on his face, "Hey I know you were aiming for some badass exit or something, but for one school, which is only five minutes away, doesn't unlock its doors for another 20 or so minutes. Also I doubt they will let their top student go to school in that."

The blonde looked down at himself to see that he still had on his pajama pants from last night with no shirt. Slightly flustered Arthur scowled at his sibling, who in his opinion was the bigger fool, as he was making more of a mess with the tea as he laughed his arse off.

"Shut up and clean this mess before our parents wake up.

That immediately shut Liam up as he looked down at the now tea soaked floor, thank god it was tile, and as the red head let out a few curses Arthur used this as a chance to escape to the confines of his room. This way even if his idiotic brother had done the impossible and actually woke their parents he wouldn't be a part of the hell that would be raised.

Walking over to his nightstand Arthur picked up a pocket watch, that had been in there family for god knows how long, and started winding it up for the day. He used to always wonder why he was the one to receive the family heirloom considering he had two older siblings, but after finding out all the responsibilities that came with the bloody thing he understood how his brothers may have not been the wisest choice.

After the watch was properly wound he set it on his bed. After putting on his school uniform he put the watch inside his pocket, not before checking the time to see that he still had ten minutes to kill. He glanced over at his computer and let out a loud sigh. If he was going to make that stupid email thing it would be now.

Setting the email up and adding his 'friend's' contact to it took mere minutes, and it took even less to set up the email on his phone, so if he ever did get a message he would be notified as soon as he received it.

... Which apparently meant five seconds later.

_IAmAHero: hey bro you actualy did it!_

_GentlemanSir: Well I said I was didn't I?_

_IAmAHero: yea but I didnt think ya would! i mean u used the email i said and everything!_

_GentlemanSir: I only used it because I could not think of anything else._

_IAmAHero: lol sure watever u say ^^ _

_IAmAHero: hey i gtg i have school and my mom will kill me if im late D:_

_GentlemanSir: Likewise stranger_

_IAmAHero: lol guess i will email u when i get to class and hey im not a stranger _

_GentlemanSir: Like I would email you in class idiot, and fine is acquaintance a better term?_

_IAmAHero: haha as long as u answer bro and i guess though i wouldnt mind being friends_

_GentlemanSir: *Sigh* Fine, but only because I have no time to discuss this right now._

_IAmAHero: woot! talk to u later_

_GentlemanSir: Yes good bye._

Putting his phone in his bag he walked down the hall and knocked on his brother's door, he could hear the sound of clutter moving which probably meant his brother was trying to get ready before the bus came. "Oi the bus is coming in 3 minutes so you better be ready, cause I'm not giving you a ride like last time!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Was the muffled reply, along with a soft thud as something, most likely a pillow, was thrown at the door.

With a huff Arthur went down the stairs, grabbed his coat, and went out to his, slightly used, 2010 Bentley Mulsanne.

His father had shipped the car here from the UK for a birthday present a few months ago, apparently it had been an old friend of his car and he had been kind enough to give it to him cheap since he was already getting a newer model. Honestly if it wasn't for the fact it was his first car he would have probably had gotten the newest model, but hell he wasn't going to complain he liked the car.

As soon as he turned on the ignition he turned on the heat, and started out of the driveway to head to school.

The school itself probably looked more like a college than a high school too anyone that didn't know about it. With its tall entrance, gated property, separate buildings, and large outfield for sports and such. Hell he even thought of it as a college.

Arthur parked his Bentley in the student parking lot, and strolled over to the main building entrance doors. Where he ended up holding the door open for one of the more older female teachers, , and she gave him a nod as thanks.

Giving her a small warm smile he followed her inside the heated building, and made his way to his locker. Once there he noticed a envelope taped to the front of his locker with his name written in neat cursive, obviously written by a girl, with a sigh Arthur set his bag down by his feet and grabbed the note.

He opened the envelope to see that it was a three page letter. He skim read the letter to see that it was a three page, passion filled, wonderfully written, love confession with no name… 'Well this is a problem…'

He lifted his head and glanced around looking for the owner, not finding anyone he looked back at the paper and turned it over searching for a name unsuccessfully.

He really didn't understand anonymous notes especially love when they were love confessions, how is he supposed to answer properly when he has no clue who had wrote it? Let alone becoming in some kind of 'relationship', he doubted he would ever have a romantic relationship with anybody since he didn't have any romantic feelings for anyone, but he wouldn't mind to be acquainted with the person that was capable of such beautiful writing skills. It reminded him ironically of his new 'friend' from omegle only because the two wrote completely different.

"Konnichiwa Arthur-san."

Startled, yet again, Arthur looked over to see his slightly smaller Japanese friend smiling at him.

"Ah yes hello Kiku." Arthur gave a small bow with his head, and then put the letter back in the envelope.

"Another love letter I see." The Japanese man said with a tone of indifference.

"Yeah."

He opened his locker and set the anonymous letter on the top shelf in his locker where he had made a small pile of notes he had received all different from length, to handwriting, to the purpose of the letter itself. The only similarity was that they were all anonymous…

He knew most probably threw this kind of thing away, or stuffed it some where never to be seen again. But he felt like that was inconsiderate of the writer's feelings, so he kept all of them, at least until the end of the school year, where he would take some of his favorites home and put them in a drawer.

"Um are you alright Arthur-san?"

"Hm? Oh yes Kiku I feel fine just a little tired is all."

"Tired?"

"Yeah I may have sort of stayed up last night talking to a new acquaintance of mine online."

Arthur looked over at his friend as he got the last of his books for class, and saw a small smirk forming on his lips. When he looked up slightly he saw that Kiku's usually blank brown eyes held the slightest bit of emotion that no one, but people that knew the Japanese boy for a long while, could ever notice.

"What is it?"

"Hm nothing it's just that I never took you for the type to do such irresponsible things on a sch-"

Before the Japanese boy could finish his sentence, and before Arthur could even think about a retort, Arthur's phone started to play his message tone in his pocket.

Frantically he pulled his phone out trying to shut the damn thing off before another student heard, or worse a teacher.

When he finally got the device to shut up, he set it to vibrate before he looked at the actual message.

_IAmAHero: dude I think im going to pass out in class today XD_

_GentlemanSir: I'm sure you will be able to wait until after school for a nap you git._

With a grunt the blonde shoved his phone back in his pocket, he felt his phone vibrate seconds after but decided he would wait until after school to deal with that mans nonsense.

"Was that your new so called acquaintance?"

"…Possibly."

"Ah and what is the name of your friend?" The black haired asked as he started to walk down the hall, Arthur following close behind.

"Hmph how should I know? I mean it's not like I'm going to ask him, and then not expect him to ask me the same thing in return."

Kiku turned around to stare at his friend, his eyebrows raised. "Arthur-san where are you from?"

Arthur gave his friend a puzzled look, but didn't hesitate to answer. "Kiku you know this, I'm from the bloody UK."

"And what is your favorite country in the UK?"

"England of course…"

"And what does your acquaintance remind you of?"

"Like a stereotypical American- Kiku I really don't get where you are going with this."

"Well there is your solution."

"Eh?"

Kiku's face deadpanned as if he was shocked his friend hadn't seen a connection. "You can call each other countries instead of your actual names, so you would be England and your friend can be America. This way you don't have to give him your name and you won't have to keep calling him your acquaintance. Also if someone over hears you talking about him they would just assume you mean the actual country, or just some American."

"Hm that's not a bad idea…. Where did you think of that?"

"I got it from an anime."

"There's an anime like that?"

"There's an anime for everything Arthur-san."

"Huh… Hey I better get to class, I'll see you in 3rd bell."

"Hai, tell me how everything goes with 'America'."

"Yes, yes."

Kiku started back down the hallway, while Arthur turned a corner for his class. He pulled out his phone to read the text as he kept walking.

_IAmAHero: pfft yeah but only because I just drunk a gallon of coffee XD_

He would never understand why he was going through this trouble for that idiot.

*: In this story Liam is North Ireland.

**Author's note: **

**OH MY GOD FINALLY I GOT THIS DONE ^^ So yeah right now I am in the middle of writing 2 stories plus the 3rd chapter of this so please be patient with me (my classes don't really help either) Also I know Japan is a little OOC but I sort of did that on purpose (not really but ya know) since I believe his personality is supposed to be a little different since he is a teenager and not an adult **

**Anyway I do not own any one but you (Hehe just kidding^^)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stranger things have happened part 3**

**Pairing: UsUk**

**Rating: hm probably 16+**

**Story idea: My friend Lily**

**Summary: Arthur, a kind of guy that was sort of a genius at his school with many admirers and few friends, decides on a whim to go on a site called 'Omegle'. There after a few nightmare conversations meets an annoying man where they end up sharing emails to stay in contact. As Arthur and this man's relationship grows to friendship by saying everything about themselves and yet saying nothing at all another friendship blossoms when Arthur ends up tutoring Mr. popular, Alfred, what happens when Arthur realizes who his pin pal is? And more importantly will they be able to keep the relationship they have now? Warning may contain smut**

Did he ever state how tired he was? Because, it was a miracle that he didn't pass out the moment he sat down. Hell he probably would have passed out the moment the teacher started his lecture, if it wasn't for Alfred bursting through the door yelling something about the coach needed him and he had a pass.

Alfred was a strange lad that was for sure. He was described by most as: a sweet, always cheerful, attractive, athletic, hero -And he makes sure that everyone knows just how much of a hero he is-. To Arthur though Alfred was just: an annoying, obnoxious, TOTALLY not attractive, childish, air head. Okay yes, maybe he was being a bit 'over the top', but he reminded him a bit too much of his brother, Dylan*. It was annoying enough with just one of him, but another one at school was just torture to the blonde.

Maybe he should try to get to know the man before judging him, and comparing him to his siblings, god knows how he wished people would do that with him. He didn't really see any real reason to though, it's not like there has ever been a time when he was forced to say even two words to him-

"Alright, alright Alfred jut go sit over there next to Arthur."

'Well except for now of course...' The whispering that he didn't even notice before quickly escalated, as if the thought of one of the most intelligent people in the school sitting with one of the most athletic was the news of the century. Though to high schoolers it kind of was. Quickly looking up from his notebook, he saw Alfred walking up to him with his usual grin plastered on his face. Arthur noticed the dark circles under his eyes, he had no doubt that he probably had ones similar on his face. The git probably had stayed up playing some stupid video game- though his excuse wasn't much better-. Arthur also noticed the red and blue jersey the other was wearing, which meant that the school's precious team had a game that day.

"Hey man."

Arthur gave him a small nod of acknowledgement, before moving his stuff a little bit closer to himself on the table.

"Since Alfred finally decided to join us," Alfred grimaced, and looked down avoiding the look of disapproval the teacher was giving him. "Here is a worksheet, work on it with the person next to you."

The class gave one last look at the pair, before turning to their own partners. THe class room soon filled with side conversations, none of them being about the paper the teacher had just handed out.

'Okay maybe this isn't as bad as it seems. Maybe he will just work on his own...' Arthur tried to assure himself.

"Good thing we're partners, I don't understand half of this!"

'Or not...' Looking over from his paper to the other's face, who had replaced his happy-go lucky smile with a much more awkward one. Arthur knew that the dark glare, that had appeared unconsciously on his face, was the likely reason for the latter's new found awkwardness. Even though at the moment he could really care less about the other's emotions, one of the curses of having no sleep, he relaxed his face some and muttered, "Just don't expect me to give you all the answers idiot." Turning back to his own paper, so he could write his name and look at the first question.

This apparently earned him a small chuckle. As the Britain turned to give the American a weird look he noticed the other had one of his award winning smiles placed on his face. "Of course dude!"

A slightly shocked look overcame the Brit's face -obviously not expecting that sort of reaction- with a light blush dusting his pale cheeks.

Before Alfred could process anything; he quickly made his face return to its usual neutral, if slightly annoyed, expression and turned back to the paper in front of him.

"So what do you need help with?" The confused expression on Alfred's face quickly dissipated, and a small smile graced his lips. As if he knew that the other wouldn't be happy about the answer.

"Well it starts with question one..."

"Yeah..." 'Oh god I have a bad feeling about this.' Arthur started to prepare for the worse, knowing the worse was upon him.

"And it goes to the last question." Alfred watched, a small frown replacing his smile, as Arthur gave a low groan and placed his face in his palms.

"Have you not been listening to anything the teacher has said all year?!" Arthur said bitterly as he took his face out of his hands, and looked at Alfred accusingly.

"I listen!" Alfred began slightly defensive, "I just don't understand! I mean come on, you know how much this teacher sucks at explaining"

Arthur sighed, he understood where the other was coming from. Even he had to admit he had to spend a good amount of time asking some of his upperclassmen friends questions on the class. "Yes, I have to agree with you there." Arthur's voice barely going above a whisper, hoping the teacher couldn't hear their conversation -he didn't really care about what the teachers thought of him, he just didn't want to be bothered at the moment about being scolded-.

"You see!" Apparently Alfred simply didn't care about the teachers' in general, because he yelled those two words out as if the whole world needed to know that they had agreed on something.

The room filled with an awkward silence as everyone stared at the pair of blondes. Arthur could feel the teacher's disapproving stare directed at the two of them. Letting out a small sigh, he watched as the rest of the class used it as a cue to go back to their own business and the teacher going back to his book. "Okay let's get this over with." Alfred nodded in agreement, and moved a bit closer to Arthur.

Although the pair were finished with the paper by the time half the period was over, unlike everyone else who were still talking about everything but the paper, Arthur still felt drained. It turned out that though Alfred wasn't as clueless as either thought, he still had to explain quite a few things to him. Hell some of the questions he asked were not even on the worksheet, but hey at least he was actually trying to understand it. Unlike the so many others that went through life copying, and cheating others.

All Arthur wanted to do afterwards was to just go home, and sleep. Unfortunately for him; he had about six more hours to go before he could full fill that dream, so he just made small talk with Alfred until he noticed the teacher was staring at him, and Alfred intensely.

"Kirkland, Jones."

'Here it comes...' Both boys thought at once.

"Yes sir." "Yeah?"

"Are you two finished with your work?" The teacher's question was directed more to Alfred, and he showed it by staring right into the boy's sky blue orbs.

"Yes sir." "Sure am."

The teacher looked at the two doubtfully. "Let me see your papers."

Both of them grabbed their papers, and walked quickly over to the desk at the front of the room. The teacher stared at them for a moment with his grey eyes, before taking both of their papers with one hand and fixing his tie with the other. The first paper he looked at was Alfred's; he stared at it intently checking over the answers. He then held both papers giving quick glances to both as he checked to make sure the answers were not too similar. Giving a small nod the teacher, better known as , muttered an approval and set both papers on his desk, not once checking Arthur's work.

The pair turned around, and started to go back to their seats. Before they could make it however, called to them, saying they needed to discuss something. Arthur had another bad feeling as he turned back to the greying man, and walked the few steps to the desk almost in sync with Alfred.

"I'm going to make this quick. Alfred I want you to stay after school at least twice a week for at least an hour, so Arthur can tutor you."

"Why?"

"Because I have seen quite an improvement today, and I would like it to continue. Also I believe Arthur needs to spend more time talking with his peers, and who is better to do that than you Alfred?" Neither of them said anything. Sure both of them would probably have some level of difficulty getting along with the other, but the promise of better grades easily won over the two's differences for Alfred. While the excuse of not having to go home as soon as school let out was having the same effect on Arthur.

Blue looked into green, as the two didn't even break eye contact as they nodded in unison.

"Alright then. Take the rest of class to plan the days you two meet, and of course you both will get extra credit for this." Again the two nodded, and quickly walked back to their seats.

*Dylan- In this story Dylan is Wales the eldest Kirkland brother


End file.
